Saving Each Other
by 1darigranhoalovingzebracorn
Summary: This all started with Eponine and her Near Death Experience with her father and Montparnasse. He might have noticed her before but he was so caught in the moment of someone hurting her that he didn't even notice who it was... But after he noticed who it was he promised to protect her until he died, but even that day was coming soon...
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is going to be a One-shot unless you guys want more then I might make an exception for you. Here is my story-

Eponine was was known as a street rat, a criminal, a Slut, and lots of other things that are harsh but she never let anything change her. That is until one day she met Marius, she thought that he was light, a new change into her life but maybe it was all pretend.

All her life Eponine wished to fall in love and to have someone in love with her but she always doubted it would happen. When Eponine was growing up she would often wonder who she would marry, what would he look like, and what her children would be like; but that was only to keep her smiling when everything around her came crashing down.

All of her dreams became dust, and of her wishes became a distant melody that was getting harder and harder to hear. Of course that was until she met Marius. At first Eponine thought of him as only a friend but then she started wanting to be loved and to be in love that she started to see him in a different way.

To Eponine, she thought she was **IN** love with him but honestly she was just in love with the idea of **BEING** loved. But Eponine didn't figure that out until she had met a certain blond hair and blue eyes revolutionary leader. She started to wonder what did she really feel for Marius and what was she starting to feel for Enjolras.

Enjolras was a man people thought to be God's and not human. He was the perfect person to wonder of they were real or just a dream. Enjolras focused on helping the poor and giving the people around him equality no matter how much money they have. He was a good built man that has lady's swooning over him, but Enjolras paid no mind in the woman's around him.

All of his friends believed him to be made of stone because in Enjolras mind he only served and loved his beloved country; well that is before he met Eponine. Everyone thought Enjolras did not feel anything, did not care for anything that is blood and bones, and they most certainly thought he had no ability to love but Eponine proved them wrong.

Even though Eponine had lived most of her life on the street, she did run into a few problems every once and a while. Well the day Eponine had showed Marius where his 'beloved' Cosette lived and her father's gang was about to steal from that house, was sadly the first day Eponine and Enjolras meet.

It wasn't the best way to meet but it was their way.

Enjolras had just finished yet another meeting of the revolution and was on his way home when he heard a loud high pitch, girl scream coming from the alley way he was just about to pass. Without a second doubt he took off running down that alley way in search of the person who screamed. When he turned a corner he saw a girl laying on the ground covered in blood but barely covered in her clothes that looked like they had been ripped.

His stomach had an uneasy feeling as to what might of happened but he pushed those thoughts aside said just thought to help the girl. Her hands were covering her ears as if to block out a sound, and she was laying in a small tight ball.

From a quick glance she looked like a13 year old girl but if you look closer you can see she was about 18 or 19. She had scars all over her body, so Enjolras got the front this wasn't the first time this had happened.

Enjolras took off his red cost said gently wrapped it around her. She only flinched but when she did pain shot right through her, so she just laid there silently crying hoping God would just end her sufferings and let her die right there. Eponine suddenly felt warmth and just snuggled closer to it, afraid it would end all to soon.  
Enjolras lifted the small, almost weight less, girl into his arms and begun waking to his apartment. He felt the girl shivering, not sure from either the pain or from the child of the night, and just wished to be home soon so he can fix all her problems.

Eponine felt herself getting picked up but was to warn out and tired to put up a fight and just let sleep over take her. She finally, after so many years of being alone, felt protected and cared for but she knew it would only end after she awoke.

Enjolras finally got home but of course the peacefulness didn't last long. For as soon as he had laid Eponine in his need and put the blanket over her, had someone knocked on his door.

At the time it was after 3am and he wondered who it was. Being cautious and protective, he grabbed his gun just in case asks put it in his pocket then he opened the door.

A tall, reddish/brownish haired man was at the door. Enjolras had a feeling he had saw the man before and did not like him. He just had this weird feeling like he was not to be trusted.

"Excuse me sir, but in there you have my daughter and I was wondering if I would have her back." The man had snarled out at him.

Right when he was about to respond, it clicked in his head. He had seen this man walking away from her in the alley with another guy. He was part of the reason Robbie Ronnie Eponine was laying in pain in his room. He sure as hell wasn't letting him walk away with her.

"No sir, you may not have her back." Enjolras had said coldly to the other man.

"I don't think you understand what I said. She is my daughter and I have the right to have her back, so give her back."

"Oh no I understood what you said but it clearly wasn't understood for what I said. I said you may not have her back because you are the one to leave her broken and almost dead in the alley."

The guy looked plain pissed at Enjolras and took out his knife.

"Listen hear, if you give me back that slut then I'll spare your life. But if you don't then I won't only kill you but also my daughter."

Enjolras only laughed at the man then he pulled out his gun, put it on his head, grabbed the armed hand them spoke very dangerously low-

"Leave now and never come back or I will shoot you without a second thought. And if I let her out of my sight, you are to stay away from her or I will not be so kind in a fast death. That goes for those whole gang."

The man honestly looked scared to death so he muttered out a small "yes sir" and tried to walk away. Enjolras took the knife from his hand and let him go. He waited till he could no longer see the man and walked inside and closed the door.

Enjolras laid down on his couch and slowly fell asleep but when he did all he could dream about of a certain brown eyes and Brown hair angle sleeping in his bed.

The end of this chapter! If I can get one person to comment that they want this longer (like in a story with more chapters) then I will do it... if no one does then it will stay a one-shot!

Bye Internet!


	2. How it all begined Part 1

Hi! Ok I guess I'm making this into a story! But only if you keep reviewing! I'm ready sorry if this is a little out of the ordinary because I just finished Michael Vey and my brain is just like 'Holy crap! I got to go get the next one or I will die!' Yeah I don't know but any ways sorry about this boring nonsense! You just want the story so here is Chapter One! -

There are many things we do for the ones we love. We will protect them, give them all we can, and would probably die but maybe that's just me. There are certain people me know how we love them. Families we love just like families, and friends we love just like we love our families; or at least some of them we could but even we can't help who we fall in love with. I don't mean the family type but the ' Can't live without them around you' type.

We all have those silly little school girl crushes that sometimes turn into something so much stronger that we can't control. Well Eponine had just the same problem but it later shocked her just _who_ she liked. Eponine was a poor girl from the slum that just lives on hope and dreams but even they give up on their only two hopes to survive.

Everyone also ways says there are two types of people in this world; The poors and the rich. Or maybe the good and the bad. Or even the only two types of people that there are are the people who live in imaginations or live in despair. It may not make sense yet but just think about it! Everyone that likes to read, write or just imagine that stuff will happen can't do anything without their imagination helping then to imagine the most unthinkable things ever!

Eponine, of course, was on the imagination side because without it she would probably have died right on the streets somewhere a LONG time ago. Put it was also luck that helped keep her alive.

Back to the love statement I was making. Eponine had helped one of the guy, Marius Pontamercy, find his way to the girl he loved but she only did that because she thought she loved him. It was one of the worst nights she thought to have ever happen to her, that is until another thing in the foreseen future but we are not on that _just yet._ That night seems to be the night her life found a better light at the end of her tunnel of a hell of a life.

I believe in the saying that good things can only happen if bad things first strike. Fur Eponine, the bad definitely striked first but it led to the one thing, or shall I say person, that changed her life forever.

The one thing that I keep bringing up all started on a particular day, December 2nd to be exact. The Day Eponine had showed Marius where his beloved Cosette lives.

Eponine's POV-

There was snow lightly falling but I'm lucky because it had just started to show today so it hasn't gotten to cold, nothing I can't handle of course. In my hands I hold the little scrap of paper that had the word _Rue Plumet (A/N sorry if that's wrong! It's around 12:00 am for me..) _ that I was planning to give to Marius. The paper had the address of where Cosette lives and Eponine promised to get it because that was one of the first time she had ever seen him that happy and she had to be one of the reasons why it showed.

Me being in love with him made it me want to just lie and say I couldn't find the place but when I saw him and his friend, Enjolras, I knew I could back out of this.

I slowly walked up to the two boys and before I knew it I was standing right in front of Marius. He had saw me before I had came up to him but he and Enjolras were in a deep conversation but as soon as I came up the conversation was ending.

Enjolras have me a slight had nod that let me know that he knew I was there. Marius came up to me and gave me a hug and trust me when I say this but it was one of the best feeling anyone could have felt.

"'Ponine did you find her?"

Just 5 little worlds brought be back to why I came here and it also did a pretty dang good job of making me fall back into sadness and despair.

I handed him the paper I had attempted to write the address on but I didn't walk away knowing he needed me to show him just where the house was. He took one look at the paper then looked at me and I already knew the words he was going to ask me and I already knew the answer to it.

"I'm afraid I don't know where this place it, will you show me where it is Eponine?"

"Yes, will show you where the house is."

I took Marius his hands and I led him to an Alleyway that I came from to find Marius and I took him down there. By the time we had started the walk to Cosette's the sun had started to go down so after a few twist and turns we found the house and the sun had pretty much had been down.

I let go of Marius's hand when we came to a stop and he ran to the gate where a pretty blond and blue eyes girl was standing almost as if she waiting for him. I stayed and watch her for a couple minutes then I turned around and started to walk home.

I was terrified to go home because I was going to get punish by my father. I would be getting twice as much of a punishment tonight though because I'm coming home later then when my father told me to and because I had no money to give them.

I had spent all day trying to help Marius find Cosette that I didn't get to find or steal any money from anyone. When my father gave you an order you had do it or else he would kill you or make you suffer.

I figured I would get some money before I had to come face to face with my Father but it seems that luck was not on my side tonight because the person I didn't want to see had found me. My father was always good at finding people he wanted to find so it wasn't a total surprise that he had found me but the things and words he said next scared me so much.

He grabbed me by my arms and slammed me against the wall I happened to be next to and breathed in my ear the words that scare everyone when they hear it.

"Found you and now I'm going to punish me unless you have the money plus extra you were supposed to get me but I doubt you have. Do you have the money or did you just spend your freedom trying to escape?"

I didn't know if he wanted me to answer or not so I just stayed quiet. I was to a red by my father that I didn't notice a second person right behind me until he spoke his next sentence.

"Montaparnesse why don't you show Eponine what happens when you disobey me, and don't hold back on anything."

The cold hated voice that belonged to Montaparnesse spoke next.

"I would love to boss. Don't you worry you can go do your business because our dear little 'Ponine."

My father just let out a low little chuckle then left. My hands were pulled up above my head and his other hand had a knife and he was cutting away my pathetic excuse of a dress. I was beyond scared because know I knew what he was about to do. I think I would have screamed but then he put the little piece of fabric in my mouth so it made it impossible to move my mouth.

After he made sure I couldn't speak he used his knife to cut away the rest of my dress and he made not attempt to be careful at nicking me. I was past trying to stop crying because this kind of thing never happened to me before.

Before I knew my dress was gone and now he was just cutting anywhere he liked. I screamed against the cloth because the pain was unimaginable. He was raping me and I felt totally useless against him.

Finally after what seemed like years he let go of my arms and let me fall to the ground. I thought that was the end of his torture but I was dead wrong.

He stated to kick me as hard as he could and didn't stop after just one kick, no he just kept going. Somehow I got the cloth out of my mouth and when I caught he very little air I could I let out a very loud scream that could be heard for miles and miles to go.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! We are not finished. When we next see each other I'm finishing what I didn't."

That was he said before he took off running. I was hurting to much to move but I managed to get myself curled in a ball will the very little out of my dress protect me a little.

Before I passed out I heard footsteps then I felt a thick heavy cloth wrap around me. Not long after did I feel myself getting picked up and then that's when I passed out from all the pain and tiredness of today. I let myself cozy closer to the warmth of my hero. Tomorrow I will thank him but tonight I will rest.

Ok this is Part one! I will try to post tomorrow because I got to sleep.. I will only post if this gets at least one review. Only one that's all I'm asking for.

The next post will be Enjolras's POV and what happens with him and Eponine's father.

I need some idea onto what Enjolras's real name is. Any idea? I'm open to all! (:

Night babes! I will try to Make tomorrows post be a little bit longer!


	3. AN

Ok I know I haven't replied or put up a chapter for a while and I'm super sorry for that! But this week is my birthday so I might not upload a chapter... I will try tonight but I don't know...

Also i dont know what to have to Enjolras's first name... Please comment a good name for him... If you wish for me to contiune then keep commenting on this till i do please!

Again I am really sorry!

Love you! ( : : ) this is my cookie for you so injoy!


End file.
